


[podfic] After Christopher Robin

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [50]
Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Christopher Robin, all grown up, finds his old toys in the back of his closet, and knows just who to give them to.





	[podfic] After Christopher Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Christopher Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386178) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 

****   


**Title: [After Christopher Robin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/386178) **

**Author: ** ** [imaginary_golux](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG 

**Fandom:** Winnie-the-Pooh 

**Pairing:** gen 

**Length:** 00:02:18 

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/51%20\(WtP\)%20_After%20Christopher%20Robin_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook ****[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
